Supernaturally Entwined
by sianybananay
Summary: Maxine is a young hunter on the trail of some werewolves, along with a certain pair of brothers. She suddenly finds herself torn between her loyalties to the life she has known and the possibilities of the life she could have.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural/Twilight Crossover**

**Maxine/Seth + Dean W. /Sam W. /Wolf pack + occasional vampires**

A nineteen year old girl travelling by herself always attracts attention, but by now, after a few years of doing it, I was used to the sceptical looks and the wary glances. And if the travelling-by-herself thing didn't draw people's attention, the car did. My Audi R8 Blackbird was the latest in high tech car technology, and its sleek design made eyes turn where ever it went. So it was kind of hard to go anywhere unnoticed, but this car was too good to give up. A gift from my parents for my sixteenth birthday, it had sentimental value as well as practical use. And here in the tiny town of Forks, in Washington, it was a rather ostentatious car to be driving. But hey, it was my baby, it wasn't going anywhere.

There wasn't much to this 'Forks' town. A few stores along the main road, a gas station, not much. I finally spotted what I had been looking for and pulled into the semi-crowded parking lot of the local diner. After driving for four hours straight with the latest 'You Me At Six' album to listen to and with only a bag of Skittles to eat, I was starving. Parking a few spaces away from the entrance I hopped out of the car only to receive a few wolf whistles from the group of high schoolers loitering around the front of the shop. Normally I would have flipped them the bird had the whistles been aimed at me, not my car.

"Yes you can take photos. No you can not touch her." I said to the guys with a laugh, and headed inside.

Plonking myself into one of the booths nearer the back, I took a look at my surroundings. There was a back door out through the kitchen, and I was pretty sure I had seen a window in the bathroom that could provide an exit if possible. It was my usual routine whenever I went anywhere. Scope out any exit routes that I could use if need be. It was my hunters' instinct that did this and it had saved my ass on more than one occasion.

"One steak burger with extra fries, and one lime milkshake, please." I said to the waitress when she came over to take my order.

"Looks like you'd be a hit with the men, with a car like that." The waitress smiled and pointed outside to where all the boys were crowding around my car.

"Actually, I think more often than not it scares them off." I said and we both laughed.

"I'll be right out with your order."

"Thanks." I said with a grin and turned to pick up my backpack that was on the seat next to me. I dug around for a moment until I found my mobile. I had two texts. I opened it and saw that the first was from Bobby Singer, an old family friend.

_Hey Maxine.  
Got your message.  
Talked to the boys and they should be on their way.  
Keep safe._

I laughed at the short and sweet style of Bobby's message. The second was from an unknown number, but I had a fair idea who it was from.

_Hi Max, Sam W. here.  
We're on our way now, just leaving motel.  
Are about 7 hours out, so be there as soon as we can.  
Forks, Washington, right?_

I replied to Sam saying that yes, the case was indeed here in Forks. It was then that the waitress returned with my food, and my stomach couldn't have been happier. Before she could leave I asked if her if she knew of anywhere that I could stay for a while.

"Yeah, there's a little motel just down the road. It's on the main street, so you can't miss it."

"Awesome, thank you very much." And with that I dug into my meal, thoroughly enjoying every bite of it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I exited the diner, milkshake in hand, and went over to inspect my car, making sure those boy's hadn't messed with anything. There wasn't a problem, however I did find a note in the wipers with 'Call Me' and a cellphone number on it. I just laughed and tossed it away. I wasn't going to bother wasting my time with stupid little high school boys. I wanted a real man.

As I got in my car I turned on the in built iPhone/GPS and instructed it to locate all the cameras and cop cars that were in the area so I could avoid them. See, this car really does come in handy. With that done I pulled out of the car park and made my way down to the motel. The waitress was right, the motel was easy to spot. It looked nice enough, , so I pulled in and went to the reception area.

"Sweet ride." the guy at the desk said, eyeing my car with obvious envy.

"I know, right?" I said with a smile and took the room key from him."Thanks for that."

Finally, after grabbing my gear and laptop from the car and locking up my little room nice and secure, I was able to fully let myself relax, for the first time in a long time. Flopping down onto the double bed, I was out like a light within minutes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N: So what do we think? Yes? No? I was incredibly bored yesterday, and created this from scratch. It's two of my favourite series, and they kinda go well together. Plus I don't think this sorta story has been done before, in this way anyway so yeah. Reviews are appreciated. Kthnxbai! **

**P.S. The band I mentioned earlier is fantastic, maybe check it out, yeah? K, bai for real this time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! :D Sorry they are so short. enjoy! :) Kthnxbai!**

After having a refreshing morning shower, I was relaxing on the sofa in the room when I heard a knock on the door. Peering through the peephole I realised that the guys had arrived. Opening the door I received a confused look from the younger man who I assumed to be Sam.

"We're looking for Max. Max Rivers. Is he here?" The other man, who must have been Dean, said.

"Uh…yea. _She_ is right in front of you."

"Wait, what? You, you're Max?" The disbelief in his voice matched the surprised look on his face.

"Yea. Max. Short for Maxine…" I waited for them to click and laughed when it dawned on them.

"Oh, uh… sorry about that. Bobby told us we were helping out a hunter friend of his. I guess we were sort of expecting someone… maybe a bit older. So how do you know Bobby anyway?" Sam sounded genuinely apologetic about the mistake but I just waved it off with a laugh.

"It's not a problem, I should have told him to tell you who you were looking for. Bobby's an old family friend, been around in my life as long as I can remember. Saved my ass on more than one occasion too. What about you guys, how do you know him?"

"Well, who doesn't Bobby know?" Dean said, with a smirk on his face. "No, he was a… friend you could say, of our fathers and we sorta grew on the old man. He does us a favour and gets us outta trouble now and then. He's good at that." I was intrigued by the knowing look that passed between the two brothers.

"Well, go get a room, then come here and I can tell you what I've got so far. It ain't much, but it's a start."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next few days were a mixture of interviews with the local policemen, courtesy of Dean and Sam, interviews with some of the townspeople thanks to my posing as a news reporter from Seattle, and lots of dead ends. Five different people and five different places to start our search, and not one of them had proved viable. Sam's research proved useless, as it gave us nothing that any of us hadn't heard already. I was starting tohave my doubts as to whether or not there was actually a case here or not, and Dean was voicing my thoughts as well. So when I found that a hiker had reported weird tracks and trails in the forest not far from town, we pounced on it like cats on a mouse. I decided to travel with the guys, as I didn't want my car being messed with.

When we arrived at the track it was instantly obvious that something had gone through there. A large part of the trail had been cleared off, and a few of the shrubs had been tossed to the side. It had definitely not been man made. Grabbing my gun out of my backpack and extra silver bullets just in case, I slipped out of the backseat. Peering over the shoulders of the guys, I spotted their fake IDs and laughed at the names on them.

"Angus and Young? Bikini Inspector? That's hilarious!"

"Oh shut up. At least you didn't have to actually use it." Sam grumbled good-naturedly, with Dean sniggering in the background. After getting all our gear together we headed off to kill ourselves some werewolves.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

We followed the tracks through the forest. There were no definite prints but the two men could tell where something large had made its way through the bush. We had been walking for an hour now and hadn't found anything. I was sick of it and over searching for the day when we came to a clearing

"This looks promising."

"It's a friggin' field, Sam." The sarcasm was practically dripping from my voice

"Yeah, thanks for that Max. What I mean is that this looks like a good place for the wolves to gather. It's in the middle of nowhere, in an isolated area. Perfect base camp for a werewolf."

"Ok, sure. But one thing… _there's nothing here!" _I spread my arms wide and turned a full circle. "Now, can we go? I'm kinda getting sick of all these dead ends and everything." So far we'd been looking for things for three days with nothing solid to go on. The trail of these supposed werewolves was getting fainter and fainter as the days passed. Even though I was a hunter, I was also a girl. A girl who was in desperate need of a hot shower and some good food.

"Yeah, well, there has got to be something here. We didn't follow just anything out to this random spot in the middle of freaking no-"A low growl emanated from the bushes behind Dean. And that's when the first wolf emerged from the forest. But it wasn't a normal everyday wolf, nor was it the normal kind of werewolf us three were used to dealing with. This was a massive beast. Its black-as-night fur bristled in the grey light as it stalked around us, eyeing Dean, Sam and I like a predator hunts his prey. Dean slowly moved his hand towards his gun, inch by inch, but the wolfs' sharp eyes saw him before he got there. He let out a large snarl, and stepped forward, ready to attack. At this I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, something else was moving out of the forest. A grey wolf was coming out, and though it was smaller than the other it was still huge. And another and another until the extent of what was happening to us dawned on me.

Dean, Sam and I were surrounded. There were about seven of them, seven bear-sized wolves. Dean looked at me, and I turned to look at Sam. We were outnumbered. Hell, one of those things could take us all out.

"Dean, we can't fight, and you know it." Sam's voice was full of reason, trying to lure him out of his fight mode. And I could see it in his eyes that Dean did know it, despite every bone in his body telling him to stay and fight his way out. I put my hand on Sam's arm, and turned to face the monsters in front of me. I reached for my gun, and as I did the grey wolf to my right let out a large snarl. I froze, waiting. The largest wolf, the black one to mine and Sam's left, kept its eyes locked on us, watching our every move. My hand closed over the shotgun in my jacket. I took it out and lowered it to the ground, my eyes not leaving the black wolf. After placing it on the ground I straightened up and noticed that Dean and Sam were following my lead and now doing the same thing.

"Now what?" Dean muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"We wait, I guess." Sam answered, with the tiniest of shrugs. "We're on their terms now."

A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned and saw a tan wolf slinking into the field. Something about that particular wolf drew my eyes towards it. I don't know what it was, but there was something. It was smaller than the others, possibly even the smallest. But, in a way that went against everything in me, I found it beautiful. I couldn't draw my eyes away. Its thin body was covered in shiny, almost honey coloured fur. Its eyes were deep pools of melted chocolate, and there was something in them that was almost…human. It cocked its head to one side and continued to look at me. I was entranced. After a few moments it shook its head, startling me. And in a blink it was gone, running back the way it had came, a russet coloured wolf hot on its heels. Over my shoulder I glanced at Sam, but all I got in return was a questioning look and another shrug. Another low growl came from the grey wolf, and I could feel Dean and Sam both tense up. I knew Dean was regretting putting his gun down but there was nothing we could do now. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment of attack. A quick, loud bark rang around the clearing. When nothing happened after a few seconds, I willed myself to open my eyes. The wolves had begun backing away. I turned to look behind me and found that the ones in front of Dean had already retreated and were running back into the surrounding forest. Dean was able to turn now and together the three of us faced the two remaining wolves. The grey wolf slowly backed away and then followed the others, leaving just the black one.


End file.
